


Pierced

by adaille



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plant sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sort Of, Tentacle Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vintacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaille/pseuds/adaille
Summary: Dean finds out the hard way: Castiel’s grace can do more than heal - it can also control plants.###Why’d it always have to be witches?It was supposed to be an easy run. They hadn’t even brought Sam.A quick drive over to a nearby town to check out a bit of weirdness that could be Gabriel’s unique brand of mischief. The last three times, it had indeed been the trickster, but he’d already moved on before they could catch up to him, before they could ask him to reconsider joining forces.Dean hadn’t really expected this time to be any different. And now he had an overgrown plant pinning him to a garden wall while a witch cackled at him, wrists held firmly overhead.





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this scene was poorly negotiated, but I picture Dean and Cas having an established relationship in this fic, with kinkiness included as a regular thing. Still, they probably should’ve discussed this more.

Why’d it always have to be witches?

It was supposed to be an easy run. They hadn’t even brought Sam.

A quick drive over to a nearby town to check out a bit of weirdness that could be Gabriel’s unique brand of mischief. That's all it was. The last three times, it had indeed been the trickster, but he’d already moved on before they could catch up to him, before they could ask him to reconsider joining forces.

Dean hadn’t really expected this time to be any different. And now he had an overgrown plant pinning him to a garden wall while a witch cackled at him, his wrists held firmly overhead. The woody vines twisted tighter, tighter, then the witch’s eyes burned bright with white light as Cas pressed a hand on top of her head from behind.

The vines didn’t release him.

“Cas—”

The angel stepped over the witch’s body, joining Dean. Vines shifted and coiled, and two additional ones lengthened and wound around his waist.

“A little help?”

Cas raised an eyebrow, and Dean felt heat coil in his stomach. Images flashed through his mind of the last time he’d been bound in front of Cas. Only that time, he’d been naked and Cas had been thrusting into him so hard he’d wailed from the assault on his prostate.

The corner of Castiel’s mouth smirked upward, and Dean realized the angel was thinking along the same lines.

“What sort of help would you like, Dean?” His voice, deep and smokey, went straight to Dean’s groin.

He shifted, jeans suddenly too tight, all of his clothes too warm, the vines pressing into skin too sensitive. “Cas—”

Was he going to ask to be let go? Beg to be bound tighter? He didn’t even know—his thoughts scattered after Cas gripped one of the vines, eyes flashing blue as he sent a pulse of grace into the plant. The vines went into a brief frenzy before settling and sliding a tip underneath the edge of Dean’s pants, cold against his flushed skin. He whimpered in spite of himself and sagged against his bonds.

Another vine coiled around one arm, wrapping in loops down his forearm and bicep, then under his shirt collar to twist a tip tightly around his nipple. He whimpered and shifted as another set of vines worked their way under the hems around his ankles, then up his bare legs beneath his pants, tugging and pulling until he was forced to spread his legs obscenely wide. Another snaked up his chest from the bottom of his shirt, and teased at his other nipple.

“Cas—” He still didn’t know what he was asking for, but it wasn’t for the vines to stop.

More tweaks and twists from the vines around his nipples, and Cas unbuttoned Dean’s pants and pulled the zipper down, then shifted the pants down Dean’s thighs, so slowly, watching his eyes for any protest as he was exposed.

The angel’s voice snapped Dean’s focus back away from the throbbing in his groin, from his dick exposed to the cold air, from his ass scraping against the rough brick behind him.

“Color, Dean?”

_Shit, what?_

“Dean, your color?”

He flushed at being forced to admit he wanted it like this. “Green.”

Another pulse of grace into the vine, and one lengthened, sliding down his crack and teasing at his hole, leaving a sticky trail of sap against his flushed skin.

“Green?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

The vine leaked more sap across his hole, then sank in an inch, barely stretching his rim, even as another vine wound around his neck.

“I’m green.” He whimpered and shifted in his bonds, chasing the feeling of being restrained while the vine penetrated him another inch, too thin and too slow.

Two more vines wound around the base of his cock and looped around his balls, caging them tight against his body. He keened, realizing that Cas was planning to drag this out.

Another vine joined the first inside him, and they wrapped and joined into one spiral as they sank deeper. Two others pushed into his mouth, and a third found the slit of his cock, teasing at it but not going in.

He whimpered as two more vines found his mouth, twisting and coiling into a thicker intrusion, sap dripping across his tongue, forcing him to swallow the too-sweet fluid.

“So good for me,” Cas whispered, trailing a finger down his erection, the nail leaving a pale mark against the purpled flesh in its wake.

He sobbed around the vines pressing at the entrance of his throat, painfully aroused and ashamed all at once. Anyone could walk by the garden and hear the noises he was making, come looking for the source, and see what was happening, see how much he was enjoying it as another set of vines found his hole, forcing his burning rim to accommodate the sap covered greenery joining the others inside him.

He’d lost count of how many were in his mouth, of how many were now lengthening and moving deeper and deeper in his ass. He squealed and bucked as the one at his slit teased him again, pressing in a tiny amount before withdrawing.

His body was on fire, the vines stretching him too much, pressing too deep, not moving nearly enough, sliding over and across his prostate, too gently. The vines around the base of his cock and balls tightened, keeping him from peaking, and frustrated tears leaked from his eyes.

Cas growled and gripped his shoulder. The vines slackened, allowing the angel to spin him around, trapping his cock against the wall. He squealed and tried to move his tender flesh away from the sudden friction, but the vines tightened, holding him still.

Fingers found his entrance, massaging and pressing in beside the vines. Two more wound around his cheeks, pulling them apart and holding him open, exposed to the angel’s ministrations. Grace covered the fingers at his opening in slick, and Cas hooked them around his rim, pulling him open, stretching and releasing, working his rim open impossibly wide.

His limbs sparked with electricity, the sensation mingling with bursts of pain as Cas forced his way in alongside the vines, then stilled.

“Green?”

Dean snarled around the vines in his mouth and shifted his hips back, pushing into the burn. A pulse of blue light, and the vines pulled out of his mouth long enough for him to agree that he was indeed very green, then they pushed back in, seeking his throat.

If he started sucking on them as the angel fucked his way inside of Dean, it was no one’s business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thoughts, feedback, and kudos are always appreciated on all of my scribblings.
> 
> If you liked this fic, you might also like my other fic in which Castiel controls plants for Dean’s benefit: [By the Light of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906363/chapters/34526078).
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under the same username [Adaille](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/adaille).
> 
> As always, any timestamps will be posted as separate works in a series, so if you want to make sure you see them, subscribe to my account.


End file.
